


After Hours

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza forgets her jacket at the office and overhears something she's not meant to hear.





	After Hours

“I’ll just be a minute, Becca. I forgot my jacket in the office.” Riza was already walking back toward the building, cursing her idiocy for forgetting her jacket, but secretly hoping that she’d run into her boss. Roy Mustang was… dedicated to his work, but also a very attractive man. More than once, she’d hoped to catch him on his own, either at the office or perhaps outside. While everyone seemed to leave at the same time, Roy Mustang was always there early, and always left late. He would probably still be there, working hard on whatever it was he chose to work on.

She swiped her ID badge and slipped inside the building, glancing over her shoulder to give Becca a reassuring wave. It’d be a simple, in and out trip. It would only take a couple minutes. She walked toward the back of the offices, heading toward her desk just outside Roy’s office. She was unsurprised to see the light on through the windows. However, she could see the door was slightly ajar. That  _ was _ surprising. Roy Mustang rarely kept his office door open.

Riza knew that she shouldn’t try to listen in, that she should just grab her jacket and leave before things got too complicated, but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to hear what her boss actually did. She kept herself in the shadows as she stood by her desk.

“Look, Mustang. You’ve got a choice to make here. It isn’t that much, just a couple hundred a month and we leave you alone.” The voice was raspy, neutral, with a sense of amusement. She was tempted to try and catch a glance of the mysterious other person, but she didn’t want to risk being discovered.

“And if I refuse?”

“Well, you don’t want to end up like your buddy Hughes, now wouldja?” The door opened wider. “Think about it, okay? We’ll be in touch.”

The stranger and Roy both began to leave the office. Riza gasped and dropped down behind her desk. She thought she saw the stranger look around, but they didn’t see her, and she relaxed. Roy stood next to her desk, and waited until the footsteps faded. Then he turned back a little toward her desk.

“Riza?” he called softly, peering into the darkness. She slowly stood and set a hand on her desk.

“H-hello, Sir. I… forgot my jacket.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he said, his eyes narrowing. “How much did you hear?” Riza was frozen. She’d never seen Roy so…  _ angry _ before. “How much?” he demanded. “How long have you been here?”

“J-just a minute or two. I-I just came back for my jacket.”

He sighed, and then pulled her into a tight hug. “You still shouldn’t be here. It’s… dangerous, after hours. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.”

“Sir?” 

“Roy. Call me Roy. I… We’re at that point in our relationship, I think.”

Riza blinked, confused. “What do you mean, something happening to me? A-and what do you mean, our relationship?”

“It doesn’t matter, not now.” He pulled her into his office, shutting the door behind them.

“Sir-- I-I mean, Roy…?”

“You’re lovely, Riza…” he murmured. He had released her while they were moving, and he once again stepped closer to her. He cupped her cheek, and she felt a shiver run up her spine. “I wish I was the one you’d be going home to tonight.”

“I-I… I’m not… seeing anyone. It’s just my dog.”

“Oh, is that so?”

She nodded, mouth going dry. He leaned in closer, their lips almost touching. Riza could feel her heart begin to race. She’d thought about this moment before, but she’d never expected it to really happen.

“I’d like to kiss you, Riza.”

“Wh-what?”

He chuckled softly. “I’d like to kiss you, and maybe more, if you wanted it.”

Riza’s head was swimming from being so close to him. She could smell his cologne, spicy and smooth. Roy Mustang was the most attractive man she’d ever seen in her entire life, and Riza had definitely thought of him like this before. But this… What did she say? What did she do?

“Well?” His voice was soft, his thumb running across her lips.

“I… I’d like that,” she replied, breathless. He smiled and then crashed their lips together. Riza gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They kissed for what felt like eternity. Roy’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling it out of its hawktail. She leaned into the kiss, her whole body melting against his. Slowly, he walked her toward his desk, and then scooped her up and set her on top.

“The things I’d love to do to you…” he breathed, letting his hands wander her legs. “But not now.”

“What do you wanna do to me?”

“Another time, Riza. I want to make love to you right now.”

“H-here?”

“Unless you’d like to go back to back to my place? But I’m not particularly interested in waiting that much longer.” His hand crept up her legs, sliding beneath her skirt. His eyes locked with hers, a silent plea for permission.

“Roy…” she breathed. “I… Please?”

His hand slipped under her skirt, letting his fingers rub against the fabric there. Riza squirmed on the desk. She whined.

“Patience,” he murmured. “You trust me, don’t you? You know I’ll make you feel good…”

Riza whined softly, desperate for  _ more _ . “Please? Roy, I…” It was just like her fantasies, her deepest desires. Then she blinked. She couldn’t admit that, not to him.

“You?”

“I-it’s nothing,” she replied, feeling her cheeks redden.

He chuckled and slid the fabric of her panties aside, letting his fingers rub against her slick fold. “Have you ever thought of me, Riza? Is that what you were going to say?”

“Th-thought of you h-how?” Her whole body was trembling.

“Alone at night. You’re practically dripping just from this…”

Riza flushed more. “M-maybe once or twice,” she admitted before moaning as he slid a finger into her.

“Only once or twice? Come now, be honest. Have you ever thought about this?”

“A-about what?” she breathed. She could hardly think, her whole body focused on sensation. Her chest was heaving, and his fingers were certainly satisfying, but they weren’t enough. She needed him, needed more.

“About you and me, here, in my office. On my desk?”

Riza’s head fell back as his fingers curled, changing the feeling. “Y-yes.”

“I see.” He suddenly pulled away, and Riza whined. “Shh… I’m right here.” She kept her eyes closed, desperate. She heard the sound of a drawer, and the rip of a foil wrapper, and then Roy was back, pushing her skirt up her hips. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down.

“R-roy… I…” She was desperate. She wanted him. Roy pulled her to the edge of the desk, holding her tightly.

“I know. I’m here. Let me just… make you feel good, okay?”

“Y-yeah…” she breathed. Roy smiled.

“Alright, Riza. Ready?”

Riza nodded, and then Roy was sliding into her. She moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck. Roy moved slowly inside her, and Riza gasped. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and slowly whispering quietly in her ear. Riza’s hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

It didn’t take long before they were both reaching that overwhelming crescendo of pleasure, the only sounds their moans and gasps as they came. When they both calmed down, Roy slowly pulled away and helped Riza right herself.

“Forget you heard anything, alright? You don’t need to be involved. Alright?”

Riza nodded. “I’ll… See you tomorrow, Roy?”

“Of course. Have a good night, Riza.”

She straightened her skirt and then stepped out of his office, grabbing her jacket on the way out. She looked at her watch, and groaned. Rebecca was going to be worried sick.

***

“Riza Hawkeye, where have you been? You were only supposed to be like… a minute! It’s been almost an hour!”

“I-I know, I know. I’m sorry. I… my jacket was… not where I left it.”

“It took you an  _ hour _ to find it? I don’t believe you.” Rebecca leaned in close, and looked at Riza’s slightly mussy hair and awkward skirt. “You  _ bitch _ ! You got laid, didn’t you! Who was it? I didn’t think anyone was in there still… IT WAS MUSTANG!”

Riza blinked. “Wh-what makes you say that?”

“Look at your hair. It was pristine when you went inside. But right now? It’s a nightmare.”

“I-I… Look, let’s just… go to the bar. I’ll get your drinks if you drop it.”

“We’re talking about this later,” Rebecca insisted. Riza was quiet, and followed Rebecca down the street. She couldn’t help being distracted. Roy Mustang… He was absolutely amazing. It wasn’t the kind of thing she told Rebecca. She would have to figure it out on her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
